


A Man And His Dirt

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was alone with his dirt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man And His Dirt

The sun was scorching hot. Danny wouldn’t be surprised if you could cook a sirloin steak on the sidewalk if you really wanted to do.

Why Tim wanted to do the garden on the hottest day of the summer, the blonde CSI had no idea.

Which was why he could be found in the backyard with sweat pouring off of him and a shovel in hand.

Tim was nowhere to be found. He had disappeared into the house about an hour ago, telling his lover he was going to get something to drink.

Danny didn’t mind though; he loved the other man but sometimes he grated on his nerves, especially when he was trying to help but in reality was actually hindering progress.

He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, before continuing with his task, hoping Tim hadn’t got lost been between the fridge and garden. He was starting to get thirsty.


End file.
